


soft spot.

by hxynh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Smut, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short & Sweet, Winged Alexis | Quackity, quacknoblade, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxynh/pseuds/hxynh
Summary: technoblade admires quackity at night, then some more fluff.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 278





	soft spot.

**Author's Note:**

> note: I do not ship their real life characters, it is exactly why I will use their online names.
> 
> short fic so if you don’t like short fics, feel free to leave :)

technoblade wanted this forever. _peace._ despite his usual violent and intimidating nature, he was very soft in the inside.

quackity had fallen asleep hours ago which made techno the only one awake.

his wings were golden and divine as it wrapped around technoblade’s whole body.

quackity’s legs were comfortably tangled around the piglin’s legs, not that techno minded.

his ravenette hair shone from the light and he was damn lucky only he could see his gorgeous hair that was always hid under the beanie.

but the one thing that caught the attention of techno always, was his beautiful face that glistened in the moonlight.

he always looked at it when he got the chance to, could never keep his eyes off of quackity. his features were absolutely stunning, but quackity never understood.

with every second that passes, techno fell for him even harder.

every once in a while, he would peck his plump lips and stroke his cheek lovingly, to show how appreciated quackity was even when the boy was sleeping.

“so lovely, always so pretty.” he smiled softly, pecking the duck’s forehead.

what technoblade didn’t know was that quackity had awoken from that, being a light sleeper himself.

his cheeks turned into a rosy pink, opening his eyes making it half-lidded.

”mm.. darling? what are you still doing up?..” quackity asked in a cute raspy voice that just made technoblade’s heart melt.

”i can’t sleep. you’re too beautiful.” quackity chuckled softly and snuggled closer.

”busy admiring me, hm?...” technoblade accepted, pulling them even closer. “of course.”

”so perfect, i don’t know how i ever deserved you, my little duckling.” the piglin started complimenting again, rubbing quackity’s back.

”and i don’t know how i ever deserved you.”

there was a few moments of silence before quackity broke it —

“‘m very grateful for you, techno.” the smaller slurred out, still tired.

”and i’m very grateful for you, love.” he smiled, combing his fingers through quackity’s silky hair.

quackity had fallen asleep again, little snores coming out of him.

”sleep tight, my duckling.”

**Author's Note:**

> freaks out when I haven’t posted for two days since I usually post daily
> 
> I KEEP SPELLING “GORGEOUS” AS “GEORGEOUS” AND ITS IRRITATING ME LMAO


End file.
